


got my devotion

by tommostyles28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Des, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prince Harry - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, Sweet Creatures, The Fates - Freeform, Top Harry Styles, Undefined Past Time Period, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommostyles28/pseuds/tommostyles28
Summary: Harry meddles with the Fates and does not quite get what he asked for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	got my devotion

**Prologue**

The evening is tranquil and painted in shadows and scattered strips of moonlight that make it past the branches of the olive tree just beyond the windows of Harry’s chambers. Minimal light disturbs the dark.

He runs a hand over his lover’s naked shoulder and down the length of his arm, smooth skin rising with gooseflesh. Their fingers meet and tangle together until they're palm-to-palm. Eyes lock into place as he stares into the depths of a grey sea, sparkling at the surface as they stare back with open wonder. In the light of the day, they're crystalline blue. Harry loves those eyes in any shade and at any time of day because they belong to the love of his life.

His boy is ever the exquisite sight, carved for Harry’s devotion. Feathery hair, sun-kissed skin, sparkling eyes and long lashes that brush the tops of high cheekbones. A button nose, soft lips, chiseled jaw and a delicate neck for kissing. Collarbones that protrude slightly; small, perky nipples; outlined abs and a lovely tummy. Hips that sway when he walks, showing off a perfectly round arse. 

He’s picturesque.

Absolute perfection. 

Harry’s member lies heavily against his pelvic bone, fattening up as he thinks about the beautiful man in his arms and all of the things they can do to each other.

Familiarity colors the way they watch each other in the stillness of the day end, wrapped in silk sheets and each other. 

He presses his lips between the dip of his beloved’s collarbones, scraping his teeth gently against the soft skin. He licks over the spot to soothe it, and moves up to lock eyes again. Exhaling deeply, he feels a dainty hand tangle in his long hair, tugging lightly until their lips press together.

In between gentle kisses and happy sighs, Harry mumbles words that hardly make sense but carry all of the meaning in the world. 

“You—are—un—believable...” he pants. “ _Louis_.” He moans when he feels the hand at the back of his head tug again. “ _My Louis_.” He slowly grinds against Louis’ hip for friction. He’ll need to release soon before sleep tries to rein them in. 

Louis is pliant, opening his mouth to allow Harry's tongue to slip in and lick against his own.

“My world,” Harry whispers when they stop for a breath. He places tender kisses along Louis' jaw and down his neck. He splays his free hand against Louis’ chest, feeling the quick pace of his heart, and shuffles back up. Looking desperately at the face he adores, he pleads for him to stay for the night.

Louis shuts his eyes. He sighs. A sadness seems to creep over him. Harry feels his own heart in his throat as the silence that follows is eerie. 

“Please say you will.”

Louis opens his eyes.

Harry’s heart breaks because it knows the answer. Their time together has not been the same ever since Harry's father discovered their relationship.

“I cannot stay. You know that.”

Harry frowns. 

“Why not?” He asks uselessly. As if he doesn’t know the answer.

Louis leans in to kiss his cheek. “Your father returns tomorrow. Who knows what could happen if he finds me here. Again."

“He will not do a thing to you,” Harry snaps, which makes Louis wince. Harry kisses his nose and then his forehead to soothe him. “Trust me, darling.”

Louis tries to sit up, dislodging Harry from his position above him. Harry's hand falls from his chest but his other hand still engulfs Louis’ smaller hand. Their fingers tighten around each other, fitting well together.

“That is not my fear.”

Harry opens his mouth to protest but Louis stops him with a look. 

“I do not want him to antagonize you because of me and because we—”

“ _Love_ each other,” Harry finishes fiercely. 

"Yes, love. But we have to start being sensible. We were careless and look where that got us.”

Harry bites his lip. He’d do anything to keep Louis. He’d take all of the risks. All he's ever wanted is to be with Louis. That's all he knows.

Louis pokes the side of Harry's face that normally displays his deepest dimple. “I hate to be the reason your father is the way he is with you. I hate that I cannot protect you. I hate that he makes me loathe him.” By the end of it all, the passion of his words have made his eyes glaze over. He's trembling.

Harry catches a tear with the tip of a finger and hopes he sounds strong when he starts, “ _Darling_ —”

Louis shakes his head. “I am not saying this to make you coddle me.” On the contrary, he tugs Harry close until their foreheads meet. “I only wish to be realistic and aware of the situation.” 

Harry’s heart feels enlarged in his chest cavity as if it will burst out at any moment. This conversation has steered far off course. All he wants is for Louis to agree to stay instead of sneaking away like a thief in the night as he has done for many moons now. He wants to spread him open and give him everything—his love, his power and his devotion. He wants to mark him and hold him, to feel his heart beat peacefully during their slumber and sleep a full night without fearing that this could all come to an end. He wishes to be with him simply and truly.

“I look at you and I see the most beautiful creature to ever exist and I cannot help but feel like I cannot breathe sometimes. When you are not beside me, I am not myself. You share your fears and I understand them for I fear your fears tenfold. But, _darling_ , none of it matters. None of it matters if you are not mine to hold at night.”

Louis squirms against him. Harry suspects that his face is a shade of pink but he can hardly tell in the limited moonlight that graces them. He knows his boy well and is certain that his words are affecting him deeply.

“My sweet, angelic boy,” Louis punctuates with a kiss. “I wish we were in a different situation but perhaps this is what the Fates want for us.”

“I will talk to them.”

“No!”

Harry flinches. 

“Angel,” Louis soothes. “You cannot interfere with the Fates. They see beyond all. You know what happens if you ask for change.”

Harry pouts. He is very aware of the risks. Only a fool could ever think that a Fate would take a request lightly. Endless consequences exist. 

Louis pushes himself up and places a chaste kiss to his forehead. “I will stay the night.”

Harry perks up. His pouts, though a tad childish, always work in his favor. He’ll play dirty to get what he wants. Right now, all he wants, and all he desires, is Louis. Damn the risks.

“You must let me go in the morning without being difficult.”

Before he can answer, Louis tugs at his hair again to draw Harry in for a kiss. They lay on their sides, chests flushed and sheets tangled around them. Harry slips two fingers between his cheeks until they find Louis' perfect hole and slide in with ease. He's still loose from their activities earlier in the day so he's surely ready for Harry's cock. He adds a third finger and twists until Louis makes the most appealing sound from within his throat. An adorable growl. Harry pumps his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. Louis rocks back into them. Once they find a rhythm, Harry pulls his fingers out completely, loving the way Louis chases them and whines because of the loss.

"Want you inside me," he says, biting Harry's plush bottom lip. "Please."

Harry doesn't need much persuasion. He hikes Louis’ leg over his hip and guides his cock inside his puckered hole, earning a lovely moan that fills the room. His precum helps him glide in smoothly. He uses a hand to keep Louis spread open, stretching him and causing another moan to leave his mouth. The angle is pleasant and the heat that wraps tightly around his cock is exquisite. He snaps his hips forward and then back, building a steady rhythm again while keeping one hand on Louis' arse and the other on his chest so he can feel every beat of his heart. Louis' hands are mainly uncoordinated and everywhere – scratching at Harry's shoulders, scrabbling over his back, slipping between his crack. He loves the way Louis teases a finger at his entrance and keeps it there so that each time Harry rocks back, there's a finger tip pressing into him.

Louis’ cock rubs in between them with every one of Harry’s thrusts. Harry removes the hand over Louis’ heart and grabs his cock instead, squeezing gently and pressing his thumb over his wet slit. Louis leans in for a kiss. He always overwhelms Harry with his beauty and his seductiveness but even more so in these moments, when he's desperate to get off.

Harry commits the sweet kissing and the slap of skin against skin to memory, fucking into Louis unforgivingly until they’re both spent and sensitive to touch. And wet. Everywhere. They lay with their hearts beating rapidly and Harry’s hand tweaking the bud of one of Louis’ nipples and Louis’ hand squeezing his bum.

They can never have enough.

~ ~ ~

They greet the morning with Louis sinking down on his cock. He bounces on his lap deliciously and grabs at Harry’s chest for balance. Harry sits up and observes through heavy-lidded eyes, letting Louis use his body and offering words of praise to keep him going. He squeezes his waist and keeps his hands there to help him keep his pace. Louis clenches without warning and gyrates his hips in a new direction. Harry practically screams. Louis whimpers against his mouth. He’s still sore from the day before and he’ll surely feel it more after this.

If every morning brings the promise of love making with his boy, Harry is more than willing to have their fates permanently linked. He wants to ensure that his and Louis’ paths will lead to each other no matter the obstacles. He wants to have these beautiful moments every day sans fear that they could get taken away from them. He wants to go to bed with the knowledge that he treated his boy well and fulfilled his desires. That he loved him to the best of his abilities yet limitless. He wants to wake up the next day and do it all over again for many moons and many suns.

Louis slows down and nudges at Harry’s hands. Harry knows what that means so he plays with his nipples and leans down to suck on them. Groaning, Louis throws his head back to reveal the column of his throat and says, “Absolutely incredible. Want this all the time.” 

“Me too, darling. Always want you.”

He flips their positions to pound into him, nailing his spot every time. He works at it and breaks a sweat until Louis spills over his stomach and yanks him down for enthusiastic kisses.

Louis breaks away to smile. “You treat me so well,” he says, eyes crinkled at the corners.

Harry refuses to disconnect their bodies even after he has spilled inside him so he noses along Louis’ jaw, still deep inside his lover, and leaves dozens of kisses on his face. Every spot he loves, which is his entire face. Louis eventually whines about sensitivity. Harry is sad to slip out of him but he would never subject him to any bit of discomfort. He’s not selfish.

Louis kisses his lips. “ _My angel_ ,” he mumbles against his mouth. 

Harry gives him three more kisses before moving away, much to Louis’ disgruntlement, and crawls backwards until he finds the pool of precum on Louis’ gorgeous stomach, ducking down to lap at the sweetness. Louis watches him. He squirms.

A door slams somewhere in the distance and footsteps echo loudly as they approach. Harry sits up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. This part of the castle is typically quiet at these hours. They look at each other with wide eyes, shoulders tense.

“Harold!”

Harry releases a sigh. He gives his boy an apologetic smile and a lingering kiss on the hip.

“Yes, Jeffrey?” he calls out.

“May we have a word?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry unwillingly leaves their bed and heads for the door, covering his modesty with a pillow. He knows Louis is watching him walks so he makes sure to make a show of it. He peeks out into the hallway, making sure his bare company cannot be seen sprawled on the bed behind him like the vision he is. Harry would die before allowing someone else to see what is reserved for his eyes only.

“Good morning, Jeffrey. What is so urgent that you chose to yell?”

His friend since infantry, grandson of his father’s eldest maid, wipes at the sweat on his own forehead and averts his eyes.

“Is your boy with you?”

Harry doesn't respond but his chest puffs out. Jeffrey takes that as an answer.

“Your father has returned. I thought I should warn you.”

Harry swallows. “He’s early.”

“Something seems to have cut his trip short.”

“Thank you, Jeffrey. I appreciate you telling me.”

“Of course, Harold. Best be quick.”

Harry shuts the door and turns the locks. He leans back against the deep mahogany, briefly shutting his eyes. His father will expect to see him soon. Formally. That means Louis will have to sneak away.

He seeks his boy and finds him already in the process of tugging on his clothing.

“Darling, I apologize.”

Louis looks over at him, cheeks flushed and lips turned downward. “It is not your fault, angel. I should have been gone at sunrise.” 

A knot forms in Harry's throat, making it difficult to speak. He knows Louis is upset. This happens too often for comfort and it creates a pressure within Harry’s chest that makes it worse. “I do not want you to leave. Not like this.”

Sighing, Louis stops searching for his belongings and walks over to him. His appearance may be a tad disheveled but all Harry can think is how lovely he looks. Louis rises to the tips of his toes and brushes a chaste kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“You need to tend to your father.”

Harry’s chest continues to ache where his heart pounds against it. Louis is forbidden fruit that Harry simply cannot stop wanting.

“Louis,” he whispers desperately. “I need to know that you will be okay."

“Of course, love.” Louis kisses his lips. “You’ll see me soon. I love you.” Then, he turns away and rushes to the window closest to the thickest olive branch. He’s made a habit of climbing this tree over the years and effortlessly executes his exits and entrances without calling attention to himself. He’s quick on his feet so as soon as they touch the ground, he runs through the tall pasture and into the forest, completely undetected. 

~~~

The softness of Harry’s silk shirt comforts him as he waits for his father at the entrance hall. The castle staff create a half circle behind him. Jeffrey stands at his side, ever the supportive friend. 

Harry leans in to quietly encounter if there is bad news to expect. Jeffrey shrugs. “I overheard that the new treaty was not taken lightly.”

His Highness ventured out to propose an alteration to an existing treaty with two neighboring kingdoms. It involves the common land in between, which are large plots of empty land that could be used for something beneficial such as agriculture. The three kingdoms forbid access and therefore any use of the land. Harry’s father has been concerned about the growing poverty under his reign. It has been a long struggle to come up with a solution until several days ago when his father had the idea of changing some of the wording in the archaic treaty so that the common land can get split evenly in thirds and each kingdom can decide what to do with their part. It’s simple, really. The challenge is to convince the others to accept and sign. If Harry's father is stubborn, the others are tenfold.

If this was a failed mission, Harry wonders if that means the chances of war are higher. He hopes not because he would rather not spend his twenties fighting a war that he does not believe in. 

“Splendid.”

The 16-foot-high, wooden doors of the entrance open revealing Harry’s father and the group of men he took with him. His tall, muscular frame overpowers anyone in a room with the way he carries himself—strong and sure. He enters the hall with a tense cloud hanging over his head. His eyes find Harry’s. He gruffly greets his staff and dismisses them as he makes his way to his son. Heavy, laced boots pronounce each step.

Harry feels Jeffrey move closer to him but he doesn’t chance a glance at his friend. Instead, he keeps his eyes on his father just the way he was taught. Desmond Styles does not scare him. He’s ready for what’s to come. 

He is completely thrown off when his father squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and beckons for him to follow. Harry exchanges a look of confusion with Jeffrey before following his father to his study. 

The door shuts behind them to keep their conversation from prying eyes and ears. The room was built to be soundproof and windowless.

Desmond sits on the surface of his desk, which Harry finds odd because he typically sits on the suede chair behind it, and cracks his neck muscles. He’s been gone for seven days. The longer he spends away from home, the more exhausted and tense he returns. The proverbial cloud still hangs above him. Harry shivers and waits.

“Harold.”

“Yes, father?”

“How are you?”

“Very well.”

“What have you done since I have been away?”

“Training.”

“Are you focusing?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Harry nods. Waiting. 

His father crosses his arms and observes him more closely.

“Have you seen that boy?” 

Without permission, Harry’s heart beats wildly. He prepares to lie swiftly and be done with this conversation. Seconds tick by.

His father raises a brow expectantly.

“You have hundreds of men and women more suitable at your feet.”

Harry’s hackles rise. If there’s one thing he cannot stand it’s anyone acting as if Louis isn't good enough. He clasps his hands behind his back so to hide his tightening knuckles.

“None of them matter to me,” Harry says calmly. It’s difficult to control his temper but he doesn’t want to be like his father who is quick-tempered and irrational.

“Harold, you have to prioritize our kingdom. You cannot be with the son of a bastard!”

“His father is a king just like you.”

“And an awful one at that. He let his son run away.” His father studies him with a long, imploring look. “The Tomlinson boy is lucky I have allowed him to stay all these years. It’s against common law but I allowed it because he was still a boy. I never imagined you would set your sights on him.” 

Harry tips his head back. He can feel the beginning of a headache forming in his temples. 

“I do not care how you choose to fulfill your sexual needs,” his father continues. “But it cannot be with that boy. If you continue to see him behind my back, trust that I will find out, and you will both leave me with no choice.”

Tears pool at Harry’s eyes. He refuses to show weakness but words get caught in his throat as he imagines what his father's threat could lead to. 

“Do not cry. You are stronger than that.”

Desmond rises from his desk. He dusts off invisible lint from his coat. He’s about to turn away and put an end to their conversation. This is all too familiar. It always goes the same way.

Harry erupts despite the war raging in his head to keep his calm. “You will not do a thing to him! You will not hurt him and you will not touch him!” His attempt at remaining calm has been shot to hell. Harry has never felt so much rage spread through him. He’d protect Louis with his own life. “I am not with him to fulfill any sexual desires. You will not lessen him to that.”

“I do not wish to harm him.” Desmond shakes his head, disappointment clear in his dark eyes. Harry is glad his father didn't pass on all of his physical features. He’s grateful for his green-colored eyes that his late mother passed on to him. _Pretty eyes,_ as Louis calls them. “I would not stoop so low. It troubles me that you think so poorly of me.”

Unsure of what to say, Harry unclasps his hands, which have become clammy. His hands shake with the rage that rattles within him.

“However, if it continues, I will ban him from these lands and you will never see him again.”

“You say you do not wish to harm him but how is that any different, father? That would hurt both of us.” It doesn’t take much thought for Harry to declare his next move. “I will go with him.”

Desmond falters, just slightly, the only tell the way he blinks. “If you so dare to leave, I will not welcome you back. This stops being your home the moment you step outside of these boundaries for that bastard.” He turns away in search of a book on the tall bookcase behind his desk. “Stop seeing him. You are dismissed.”

Harry has more to say. He’ll never say enough. After growing up in his father’s shadow and always frightened to speak and be heard, he has reached a point where he can hardly contain himself. He’s never felt more restrained. Irate.

He rubs the ring on his pinky, a golden band encrusted with rubies. It was his mother's. She was silenced and controlled by his father. 

“Father, you do not seem to understand that who I choose to love is not something I will allow you to control.”

Desmond scoffs. “You do not love him.”

“I love him more than you will ever understand. You cannot take that from me. Take everything else, I do not care. But Louis stays with me.”

He's met with stiff silence.

They blink at each other.

“You have been dismissed. Why are you still here?”

Harry slams the door on his way out of the study. The sound ricochets down the hall. Jeffrey's expression is pinched and he looks about ready to reach out to console him. Harry picks up his pace and walks past him, but not without gesturing for his friend to follow him. They make their way to Harry's chambers. The bed sheets are still tangled and probably smell like Louis and their activities from the past couple of days. 

"Jeffrey, I need your help."

~ to be continued ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will update the tags as I go.
> 
> x


End file.
